


Mega Danganronpa 3: DESPAIR USA!

by gimmedatnaegibooty



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmedatnaegibooty/pseuds/gimmedatnaegibooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie Schroeder, the Ultimate Investigative Journalist, simply wanted to have the Ultimate in American educational experiences at the Ultimate school with other determined and inspired Ultimate students like her. But when a mysterious masked figure gases her into the depths of oblivion, she finds herself far from where she's supposed to be and, most of all, far from all hope. As Lizzie and the other Ultimates navigate through life, love, and liberty; as the Ultimates slowly uncover the truth behind it all, they will begin to learn that happy endings are for the movies, that some mysteries just aren't meant to be solved, and no matter what you do despair always lingers right behind you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mega Danganronpa 3: DESPAIR USA!

__New York. Upper East Side. Hope? Despair?_ _

__Hope's Peak Academy?_ _ __Is this place really it_ _ __?_ _

__Monoko? Monokuma? Despair Studios?_ _

__Are you afraid of Hope or Despair?_ _

_“_ No, but I'm afraid of you _”_

__Where am I? Who is he?_ _

__What is this?_ _

_“_ Who are you? _”_

_~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~_

    A floral wind encases itself in every spongy socket of my lungs. The fresh summer pink held tightly in the coils of the wind match the pink in my lungs, they match the hope brimming deep from within the sea of my heart. The azure sky is as endless as the bright future ahead of me, the few clouds in sight contain within them nothing but silver linings. Then there's _it,_ the grand masterpiece that completes the ensemble of a perfect morning. A beautiful masterpiece of a building, where the glass and shimmering steel creativity of postmodern architecture meets the more utilitarian and traditional grace of Ancient Rome.

   Standing in the early morning light, I look up at the imposing structure. The towers of metal and glass spiraling outwardly from the dated ivory styled into high arches and Corinthian columns look straight ahead towards a now unforeseeable prophecy, but a prophecy that I imagine is sopping wet with the bountiful sweat of my future labors. It's almost as though the Forum has been fully restored to its antiquated glory but placed as the centerpiece of a sprawlingmetropolis. But a metropolis, this is not. It's none other than the legendary American branch of the ultimate institution in modern education, Hope's Peak Academy.

   This school, this magnificent hall of secondary education is the absolute pinnacle of public education. Weeeeeeell, semi-public education, that is. You see, and you probs already know this, Hope's Peak Academy only accepts the absolutely most talented students across the Americas. From the smallest towns in Alaska all the way down to Buenos Aires in Argentina, any high school student exhibiting extraordinary natural ability in any field, no matter how quirky or obscure, will almost certainly receive a spot at this school. And emphasis on receive, positively no one is able to apply to Hope's Peak. The school sends out scouts, people specifically trained to zero in on talented kids, to see if a potential student really has what it takes to be an Ultimate. It doesn't matter who you are, who your parents are, or even if you're a descendant of George Washington himself. Unless you have an amazing talent, unless you're the best of the best, there is no way you're getting into this school.

   Of course, that's not to say none of the attendees have room for improvement. That's why I accepted their invitation, after all, to really dig into the meat of my own Ultimate talent. Oh!! I forgot to introduce myself, I really do apologize. Formal introductions may seem a bit outdated and corny, but I think they really give you a feel for a person. And it never hurt anyone to be a little traditional every now and again, am I right? Well, without further ado, my name is Elizabeth Nia Schroeder, the Ultimate Investigative Journalist, but you can just call me Lizzie for short.

   And today I will officially be a Freshman at Hope's Peak Academy, the American Branch!

 

**_Name:_** **Elizabeth "Lizzie” Nia Schroeder**

**_Specialty:_** **Ultimate Investigative Journalist**

 

 

   Hehe, I would say more, but my talent sorta explains it all in one go, to be honest. As the Ultimate Investigative Journalist, I've made it my goal in life to uncover the nasty truths of our society, specifically those in charge of it. Some have even gone as far as to call me a “soldier of truth and justice”, but that's way too over the top for me. But that's me in a nutshell, a regular teenage girl with a less tolerant than normal attitude towards socio-political crime and corruption. Though, despite all that, I actually don't have much confidence in my talents as a journalist. But I'll be working on it, I swear! I just get a little, just a tiiiiiiiiiiny bit, “too attached to the case”. At least, that's how my old mentor back at the Chicago Sun used to put it. However, a few years here at H.P.A.A will most certainly fix up the rustier bits. Of that much, I'm sure. Graduation is a life success guarantee, after all, heck that's practically the school's slogan!

   Anyway, I probably shouldn't bore anyone with the more obvious details much longer. The show must go on and all that. It's hard to keep focus, ya know? Especially when you're standing in front of the main entrance into the most rigorous academic battleground in two continents packed to the brim with the greatest young talents alive. I mean, what if I don't fit in and no one wants to be my friend? What if I end up all alone again? And I'm not being some whiny brat just to get attention, I swear! I'm legitimately concerned and all that junk. Because what's a future without good friends, ya know? You need good friends to get through life, so my panic is completely and totally understandable!! Uuuuh, I went on a tangent again. Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway! Hope is not being afraid of the obstacles ahead, after all, the key to a bright future is to take it head on.

   And that's precisely what I do. With one foot moving forward and head raised in pride, I take my first step on to the carefully crafted stairs leading up into the school. Then another and another and another until I'm nearly running into the place. My gray colored high heels click and clack excitedly against stone, I'm like Rocky Balboa trekking the steps up to the Philadelphia Art Museum! Through the glass doors, into the main lobby, I glance at the clock, and wait wut. No. _No._ I'm not on time. I'm not late either. I'm positively early! Two **hours** early on top of that. I mean, it can't be entirely my fault, right? I'm from out of town, I had to fly here and as if I was going to get a hotel room when I'd be staying at the dorms here. I mean, sure, most people would've come a few days in advance to avoid this kinda thing but the school had already went to the expense of flying my stuff over here, so it only made sense to show up on the very first day of school. I'm soooooooo not in the wrong here.

   Either way, I'm two hours early to orientation. I should've noticed that much, since the entire place is empty, it's six in the morning, and orientation doesn't start until eight. There aren't even any teachers or custodians around yet. I sigh, smooth out my skirt and blazer which match my heels, and take a seat in one of the cozy cushioned chairs lined up outside the reception office immediately to the right of the front door. The main lobby has really high vaulted ceilings and looks almost like Grand Central Station, just all school-like and smaller. I look at the clock hanging on the opposite wall and sigh. _What am I gonna do for TWO whole hours?_ I mean, I _am_ a student here now, the paperwork's filled out and everything. It couldn't hurt to take a tour around, see where my classes are, and maybe pay a visit to the famous Garden of Hope that's become quite a tourist hotspot over the years. It must be pretty amazing if I could smell the sweetness of the flowers and earthy greens from outside, then again, it was cultivated and cared for by the Ultimate Botanists, the one from here in the city a _nd_ Japan! I can even smell it wafting into the lobby. That's weird, though, smells from the garden aren't supposed to get in here.

   The lobby was remodeled to filter out any odors from outside that may “distract from the finely tempered learning process being implemented at the academy”. At least, that's what I read. Maybe the scents are still lingering on the inside of my nose? Something doesn't feel right. My body feels strange. My head's spinning and my eyes are really starting to go out of focus.

__W-what's this.... all about?_ _

__Where...where....did this smoke come from? Did...did someone gas me?_ _

__H-huh? Who's that? Wha...whas wit the mask?_ _

_… _............__ _darkness._

_And little did I know, that first darkness, that first indiscernible pitiless darkness would only be the first of many. The first of many dark pits leading straight into the deepest pools of despair. The first darkness in an utterly pitch black future._

 

__ **Mega Danganronpa 3: DESPAIR USA!**

** Prologue: Lights, Camera, Kill! **

**[START]**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, very few people may recognize this. This is actually a "reboot" of a work I was putting together waaaaaay back. The original has been deleted but I still have the original transcripts if the few people who liked the original somehow manage to even remember it and find this reboot. If anyone's curious, the original was scrapped and deleted because it just wasn't cutting it for me in terms of plot, characters, and writing quality. It simply wasn't the best I could do and as time went on and the more I wrote; the more the story really changed and mutated into something, imo, that is better. So from here on, the original work will be considered nothing more than a "beta".   
> TL;DR the original narrative just was not going to properly build up to all the new plot points I now have in store, therefore, deletion and reboot.   
> Anyway, I hope whoever happens to stumble upon this enjoys my work and maybe has a few laughs at my expense. I'm gonna try my absolute best to see this through to the end this time around!


End file.
